


No Lies

by AilitaMukami18



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 05:20:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12450450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AilitaMukami18/pseuds/AilitaMukami18
Summary: Sapphire had been watching Arno for some time and had fallen in love with him. When she learned about Elise she was heartbroken. Some time passed after Elise's unfortunate demise and Sapphire decides to come clean.





	No Lies

It had only been a year. One year since the death of Elise and Arno was sulking once again. It was a pitiful sight to see. A grown man looking so depressed and distraught like a child who lost his favorite toy. I was only a friend, only an ally to him and yet...I felt something more for him. Though why should I even try? He was so hung up on some girl who was destined to die anyway. We were assassins, we hunted templars before they hunted us. Yet even still, he was hung on her memory. I hated seeing him in such a state. I had to find some way to get him out of this funk.   
I had found him in his home above the cafe. After climbing in through the open window, I saw him sitting at his desk looking as dejected as the last time I had saw him. Obviously, nothing could catch him off guard now. He heard my soft footsteps and turned to face me as I removed my hood. A despondent sigh left his lips as he looked at me. My blue eyes filled with concern. Before he could speak I raised my hand to silence him “Before you tell me to leave let me say something” I began. He stopped his words and pressed his lips into a fine line, waiting for me to speak. 

“If you don’t want to talk about it then you can tell me to leave now. On the other hand, don’t pretend to be fine when clearly you are far from it” he just looked down and sighed once more. He got up from his desk and went to sit on his bed. I followed him with my eyes and turned to look at him. I waited patiently for him to speak.

After some time he finally looked to me, the look could only be described as longing. “Have you ever lost someone close to you, and you knew they would never come back?” this question caught me off guard. Of course I had, I’ve watched those I care for die before my eyes. It came with the occupation I suppose. 

“You should know that I have...I told you my story some time ago” 

He nodded. “I remember, you lost your family to Germain and his followers which sparked your interest in the Brotherhood. Also because your father was an Assassin himself” he recalled as he looked at me. It was surprising that he remembered my story. 

Though I shouldn’t be too surprised. I nodded. 

“Then you should know more than anyone that I wanted Germain eliminated” Arno gave me a look and I gave him one in return. 

“It is time to move on Arno...Elise is gone, she was a templar it couldn’t have been helped” I saw him tense when I said this. 

“She was innocent, Sapphire, she could have been saved if only I was fast enough” he argued and I rolled my eyes. 

“And what? Compromise the Brotherhood later on? She could easily be given orders to betray you to compromise us; What would you do then? How would you feel if you were betrayed by the one you love?” I nearly yelled and saw his eyes widened at my outburst. 

Slowly I saw his expression turn from dejected and sorrowful to enraged and furious. “You did not know Elise like I knew her! She would never betray my trust in such a way. Besides what do you have against her. You were only sent to look after me because the brotherhood did not trust my judgement as you do not trust me now. Why are you against Elise, surely now it is not because of the Brotherhood’s distrust in my judgement” 

I panicked. I also begun to grow red-faced and irritated. I almost couldn’t stop the next sentence. “Because I have fallen in love with you, but you were too blinded by your loss love Elise!” I spoke before I could stop myself. Arno was stunned to say the least. 

A silence broke out between us for some time until Arno spoke up. “You mean to tell me that all this time you have been infatuated with me and didn’t tell me?” 

I couldn’t say anything; I was too stunned by my own words. Arno scanned my face for any sign of my answer. I wanted to run at that moment, but I knew I couldn’t. I was pinned by his gaze on me. After another moment of silence passed between us, I could feel my body begin to tremble. Arno could easily see my body language and walked towards me. I instantly backed away without a word. Arno could see how I was acting and grew concerned. There it was, that look of concern that laced his features. The look that made me fall in love with the assassin.

“Sapphire….tell me the truth. Do you have feelings for me and please be honest with me.” he spoke to me in that caring voice that I had only heard whenever he would talk to Elise. It made my heart flutter at the sound of my name on his lips. I felt soft and silent tears slide down my milk white cheeks. He must have noticed them because as soon as they fell, a soft yet gentle touch caressed my cheek. He had wiped away my tears and I looked up in surprise. 

“Your tears say it all...you do have feelings for me…” he spoke and I hung my head. I was in love with a man who I never thought in all my dreams would treat me with such adoration. I looked up at him with soft tear filled irises. “There’s no need for you to cry Sapphire...You are right...I do need to move on from Elise. She would have wanted me happy and not mourning her for the rest of my days” I looked at him confused. Arno could sense my confusion and merely smiled at me 

“Maybe it's time I found someone new who I could spend my days with” he declared as he took my hand in his. An action that had me completely speechless. There was no way that this was that easy.

I backed away from his warm yet gentle touch. This made Arno confused though I wasn’t sure how to react. “It can’t be that easy...are you trying to taunt me?” I asked and he gave me a look. 

“This isn’t a trick I mean what I say Sapphire...I accept your feelings” he spoke yet I still couldn’t believe his words. 

Arno could see in my eyes that I did not believe him; He sighed softly and walked towards me. I had been looking away when I felt him lift my face up to meet his eyes. I couldn’t breath, I couldn’t move, I was too entranced by his gaze to do anything. Slowly, I found myself leaning closer to him. He followed suit and closed the gap between us. His free hand rested lightly on my hip as he drew us closer to one another. Nothing could stop what happened next. He leaned his head down to mine and stared into my eyes before closing his own. What I felt next were a pair of warm lips against my own. I frozen in place, though slowly I began to relax. We drew even closer to each other and he held me in his warm embrace. His hand came up to caress my cheek again and I melted into the touch. It wasn’t too long before I had wrapped my arms around his neck and relaxed into his embrace. 

Our kiss grew hotter and heavier while his hands began to roam my figure. I shuddered under his skilled touch and let out a sigh of pleasure. He responded with a small smirk and continued to kiss along my throat. My collarbone was also littered in hot, needy kisses. I couldn’t stop him; I was running on pure instinct and adrenaline. When it became too much to handle I pressed my hand against his chest and pulled away. After I took a breath I looked up at him with hazy and dazed eyes. He could sense my arousal and quickly brought me in for another frantic kiss. I met his lips with feverish eagerness and carded my fingers through his lush chocolate locks. He trembled beneath my touch and let out a soft grunt against my lips; As he had pushed me against a nearby wall. He had taken both of my wrists and pinned them above my head, rendering me completely defenseless against his sinful onslaught. Lips and teeth nipped and sucked along the exposed skin of my throat as a shaky moan left my lips. We let pleasure wash over us as we looked into each other's eyes and we knew that after this night there was no turning back.

“If you do not want this Sapphire I suggest stopping me now...because if you don’t...I won’t be able to stop myself” Arno warned me in a desperate voice. 

I bit my lower lip in thought, but I already had made up my mind. “I have wanted this for so long Arno...I can not stop myself now. As of right now…” I murmured against his lips as I caressed his cheek “...I want you Arno…” that was all Arno needed to hear before gathering me up in his arms. My legs had wrapped themselves around his waist as he carried me to his bed. He had set me down and began to disrobe me. I cursed these layers as each one pooled around my figure. Soon my clothes lay around me as my body was on full display in front of him. Every scar, Every cut, were being seen before his eyes yet; All he could do was smile. 

“Mon dieu, you look absolutely gorgeous…” he breathed as my cheeks turned crimson. I looked away out of shyness as I wrapped an arm across my average sized chest away from his gaze. 

He softly gripped my chin and tilted my head up to meet his eyes. “Go ahead mon amour…” he whispered softly to me gesturing to his own clothes. I thanked the heavens he wasn’t in his assassin’s robes as I tenderly removed his clothes; Leaving him only in his underwear and nothing else. My eyes raked over his toned physique and my libido begun to rise as my tongue lightly licked my lips at the sight. 

He had caught the action and chuckled darkly “I believe you like what you see?” he purred in his deep, silky voice. 

My core tightened at the sound of it as I nodded in response. He slowly laid me against his bed and he hovered above me; A warm yet sensual smile graced his boyish face. He had placed his forehead to mine and softly breathed, letting our breath mingle with one another. The action made me dizzy with anticipation. 

“Please Arno…” I pleaded “Take me as yours…” he didn’t waste a moment as he trailed needy kisses down my body towards my sensitive center. I quivered with each passing minute as he drew closer and closer before he spread my legs; Revealing my wet and twitching center, dripping with intense arousal. 

My breath grew heavy the more I watched him drag his fingers along my inner thighs. The action sent more jolts of arousal down my spine. Finally, he began to kiss my inner thighs; Getting closer and closer to my center. Mere seconds later I inhaled sharply as I felt his warm tongue lap across my entrance. My back arched off the bed as I let out a wanton cry of ecstasy. His tongue was relentless; He kept licking in all the right places making my body quiver and quake with pleasure. Strangled moans and whimpers escaped due to the blissful onslaught. I reached my hand down to take a small hand full of his hair and lightly tug. A husky purr left him as his onslaught turned a bit more insistent. The feeling soon became too much 

“A-Arno...I-I feel something coming..P-Please don’t stop” I begged in a strained, broken whine. Arno knew that and did as I requested. Soon after that I felt a hot shock wave of pure bliss run along every nerve in my body. A wanton cry of his name escaped my lips as my body went tense and still. Arno pulled away and licked his lips free of my essence. My body felt as if I were flying; It was the most beautiful feeling I had ever felt in my entire life. A light sheen of sweat covered my body as the light of the gas lamp shone across my naked figure. Arno merely smiled in adoration and love. Love that I never thought he would feel for me.

“You know I’m not quite finished with you quite yet” Arno cooed against my ear as my cheeks went aflame. He wasn’t done?! What more could he possibly do, I thought. Soon enough my thoughts were answered.

Arno stood up from the bed and removed the final piece of clothing that separated us. I dared a glance downward as my eyes caught the sight of his impressive length. “O-Oh wow…” I stammered in shyness and Arno blushed. Though he quickly gained my attention as he ran hi fingers along my neck which relaxed me. 

“Last chance Sapphire…” he murmured, but I stopped him with a finger against his lips.

“I won’t say it again Arno...I want you and only you...You’re the only one I trust with this. No one else…” I softly pleaded as I looked into his eyes helplessly. Arno nodded finally and got between my legs; His hot, hard length hit my core and I jumped in surprise. I had to calm down; I mean it didn’t help that I was still a virgin, but I trusted Arno with my life. I knew in my heart that he would never hurt me. He lined himself up with my entrance and took one last look at my face. I nodded to signal him that it was alright.

What I felt next could only be described as a searing heat that hurt, but only for a moment. A low, husky groan left Arno’s lips as he sunk his length further within my entrance. I gripped onto his shoulders and dug my nails into them as I adjusted to his length. I quickly got used to it and loosened my grip on him 

“Arno…” I whimpered desperately. He could understand my urgency and slowly begun to thrust his hips within me. I panted heavily as I tossed my head back against the pillow. Arno grunted and groaned with each thrust 

“A-Ah~ Mon dieu you feel so tight and amazing” he praised which made my body flush with heat and a louder more incoherent moan escaped my lips. He begun to go a bit faster and my moans grew more ragged and desperate. I almost couldn’t take the sheer amount of ecstasy my body was going though. I let out a frantic cry when I felt Arno’s fingers begin to toy with my sensitive clit. I felt as though I was on cloud nine and Arno was there to share with me in this pure, blissful act. It was Arno who spoke first this time, through his ragged panting

“S-Sapphire I-I don’t believe I can last for much longer…” I knew what was to come then. 

“It's okay Arno please finish it...I’m close too” I replied breathily. His thrust became erratic as he gripped my hips to bring himself deeper within me. His hips began to snap and pound into me quicker. All the tension in my body was close to bursting that I couldn’t stop myself. 

“A-Ah! Arno!” I cried as my release washed over me like a wave.

“S-Sapphire! Ah!” he groaned and released within my walls. The room grew still as I tried to regain my breath. He too panted heavily while looking into my slightly glazed over eyes.

After Arno had pulled out of me, we laid by each other and I had laid my head against his chest. Arno smiled and looked down at me with a tired, but satisfied look on his face. I looked up and grinned softly as I blushed shyly. He reached up to brush a strand of my hair away from my face. 

“Je t’aime mon amour...mon doux rossignol” he spoke with a softness that reminded me of silk or velvet. Nonetheless, I smiled in response 

“Je t'aime aussi...mon assassin…” In that moment, I had never felt happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Je t’aime mon amour...mon doux rossignol = I love you my love...my sweet nightengale
> 
> Je t'aime aussi...mon assassin… = I love you too, my assassin
> 
> Mon Dieu = My god
> 
> Mon Amour = My love


End file.
